Differences
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Ib and Garry are very different, with almost nothing in common. Yet, by some twist, they are forced together. AU and some slight OOC. Rated K just in case. Ib does not belong to me.


**Bold-Author's note (or emphasis)**

_Italic-Thoughts (or emphasis_

Underline-Emphasis

* * *

Ib, or Eve, whichever you wanted to call her, checked her appearance in a mirror before running to school. She had just sat down when the teacher appeared.

"Class, today, we have a new student. Please help him adjust to our school," the teacher announced.

The new student walked in. Everyone started whispering about his lilac hair and his coat. The teacher allowed them to continue for a few seconds before telling him to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Garry Weiss. Nice to meet you."

The girls whispered about how good-looking he was while the guys scoffed about how feminine he was. They were all so busy with their little side conversations that no one noticed when Garry sat down in the seat right behind Ib, who had tuned everything out once she realized that the teacher wouldn't be starting class immediately.

"Okay, class, settle down! Open your textbooks to page 259," the teacher called out.

Ib snapped out of her daydreaming and started reading the lesson, not noticing Garry sitting behind her. She continued to not notice his presence until it was time for lunch.

* * *

As Ib stuffed her notebook into her bag, Garry stood up. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught her attention. Ib quickly turned around to see the culprit, but she only caught a flash of light purple before a large crowd of girls covered her vision. She grabbed her lunch and rushed out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.

"Ib! Ib!"

A girl with curly golden hair and blue eyes waved, trying to get her best friend's attention.

"Ah, Mary," Ib murmured more to herself than anyone else.

Tired of waiting for Ib to walk to the table by herself, Mary practically dragged Ib to her table. Mary watched as Ib opened her lunchbox and begin eating.

"So, Ib. How is he?"

Ib glanced at her, puzzled. She swallowed the eggroll and asked, "How is who?"

"You know, the new student. I heard from one girl who heard from another girl that he sits right behind you in class. Apparently, he's really hot, too."

"Oh, him. Hmm, I don't have an opinion since I didn't pay any attention to him."

Mary looked down at the table, looking sad. Ib finished the rest of her lunch and set it aside. She stared at Mary.

"Mary, that look doesn't work on me. If you want to know so badly, find out yourself."

Mary pouted and crossed her arms. Suddenly, she uncrossed her arms and jumped up from her seat, staring at someone surrounded by a crowd of girls.

"That's him?" Mary asked.

Ib turned around in her seat and stared. She grabbed her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. Mary didn't notice a thing. Garry noticed a small bit of moving brown in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the back of a girl with long brown hair.

* * *

Ib put away her lunchbox and opened a book to read. Before she even opened it, the door slammed open and closed. Ib stared at the student who had just entered the room. She took in his purple hair. _Must've been dyed_, she thought.

"Hello," Ib said quietly.

The purple-haired guy nearly shrieked as he stared at her. He observed her brown hair and red eyes.

"You have strangely colored eyes," he blurted out.

Inside, he was mentally slapping himself. Inside, she was doing her best to not throw him out the window.

"Ah, sorry, it's probably not your fault," he apologized. "Anyways, I'm Garry Weiss. Who are you?"

"Ib."

"What kind of name is that?"

Again, Garry wanted to slap himself for blurting it out. Ib shrugged and went back to her book, trying to focus on anything other than him. Garry opened the door slightly and peeked outside. None of his fangirls were around. He relaxed and went to his seat behind the girl.

"The girls here are crazy," he commented. He realized that Ib was still inside the room. "Well, a lot of them are."

He received no reply in return. Ib seemed to be too absorbed in the book. Garry leaned over her shoulder and looked at the book.

"You like art, huh?"

"I guess."

Garry nearly facepalmed at the conversation, if it could even be considered one.

"Ib, where were you? I've been looking for you!"

Ib and Garry both looked at the doorway. Mary was standing there with her mouth open in shock.

"What do you think you're doing to my Ib?"

"Eh?"

Mary flew at Garry, trying to get him away from Ib. Due to his surprise, he didn't notice anything until he was shoved out the room. He looked around him and noticed a large group of girls. They saw him and started running towards him. Fortunately for him, the bell rang and the girls couldn't do anything. He moved his hand towards the door, but it opened before he even touched it.

"If you ever go near my Ib, then you'll regret it," Mary growled.

She brushed past him and walked back to her classroom. Garry blinked once and walked into the room. The day went on as usual.

* * *

After school ended, Garry walked to a nearby café called "Macaroon Café" to eat some macaroons to distract himself from his thoughts about Mary's threat.

"As if I would make a move on her," he grumbled, looking at the menu.

"Have you decided on what you would like?" asked a waitress.

"Two strawberry macaroons, a mulberry, a lemon, and a cup of coffee," Garry replied with a smile.

The smile was frozen when he realized who the waitress was.

"Ib?"

He was ignored (again). When she came back with his order, he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working," came the short reply.

Ib twisted her wrist out of his grip and left him with his pastries. Garry ate the delicious macaroons, trying to make sense of things. He accidently insulted the girl that sat in front of him in class, Ib, who happened to have a friend who would most likely kill him if she ever saw him with Ib.

"Well, this day can't get any worse," Garry reasoned, picking up his cup.

The coffee inside sloshed around and spilled onto his pants, resulting in a dark stain that made him look like he wet himself. He groaned and stood up, quickly covering himself with a coat. Garry paid for his food and left the café.

* * *

**I think that's a decent idea of why Ib now dislikes Garry. Mary's relationship with Ib will be explained over time. The reason why I chose Garry's last name will also be revealed in later chapters. If anyone manages to guess my reason, then that person gets to request a story and I'll see if I can write it. Just a note, this is AU, so there probably won't be any art gallery stuff, and Mary is actually human in this fic.  
**

**Thank you, Bitter Sweet Life for letting me use your idea!**


End file.
